The New Kid
by Nickstar777
Summary: After The Stick of Truth, Daniel Dovakhiin (Douchebag) starts school and starts warming up to the boys, well, except Cartman, he also gets closer to a certain blonde haired girl.
1. The First Day

Here is my first South Park fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own South Park, it is owned by Trey Parker and Matt Stone

* * *

The new kid had just woken up, today was his first day at South Park Elementary , he woke up and got dressed, before going downstairs where his parents were waiting.

"Oh, morning son, excited for your first day at your new school?" asked his dad

"..." said his son

The kid just ate his breakfast before grabbing his backpack and heading to the bus stop where he encountered 3 familiar faces, Eric Cartman, Stan Marsh and Kyle Broflovski.

"Hey Douchebag" said Cartman

The kid just flipped off Cartman. The bus later arrived, the new kid sat by himself. Before the bus arrived at school, it had one final stop, when it stopped, the new kid heard a girl's voice talking to him, he looked to see Annie Knitts, the girl that he saved from 3 bullies.

"Hey, do you mind if I sit here? All the other seats are taken" said Annie

The kid just motioned for Annie to sit, which she did. Later, the bus arrived at school, the kid went to the classroom and sat in the available desk next to Kyle. Mr Garrison entered.

"Hello class, now today, we have a new student in our class who moved here just before that whole Taco Bell thing, so everyone please welcome Daniel" said Mr Garrison

"Daniel? I thought that government dude said his name was Dovakhiin" whispered Stan to Kyle

Later, at recess, Daniel was sitting by himself watching the others playing basketball, well, except Cartman, who was just sitting down watching on the other side of the basketball court. Daniel grabbed a small, red book out of his bag and a pencil, he started writing or drawing something when the basketball bounced his way.

"Hey kid, you mind passing the ball back please?" asked Kyle

Daniel picked up the basketball and threw it back. The ball hit Clyde Donovan in the face and knocked him out, to the shock of everyone, except Cartman, who just laughed.

"OH MY GOD! That was fucking hilarious" said Cartman

Daniel went back to his book and continued what he was doing.

Later, before the next class began, Daniel went to grab something out of his locker and noticed something in his locker, it was a small white envelope with 'Daniel' written in red letters. Daniel placed the envelope inside his backpack and went to class, on his way, he encountered Annie.

"Oh, hey Daniel" said Annie

Daniel waved in response.

"Hey, listen, I was wondering if you wanted to walk me home from school later?" asked Annie

Daniel smiled and nodded in response.

"Great, I guess I'll see you then" said Annie

Annie went to her class and Daniel went to his.

"Alright Class, now today, we are going to take a look at the work of Bob Ross" said Mrs Streibel

"You mean that gay ass TV host?" asked Cartman, earning a few laughs from some of the class

"Eric, watch your language and show some respect" said Mrs Streibel

"I do have respect for him, after all, he did teach millions how to be awful at art" said Eric

"That's it Eric, you will stay behind after school for a full hour for that" said Mrs Streibel

"Aw god dammit" said Eric

Daniel wasn't listening to Eric's insults, he was actually working in the small book he had during recess. Mrs Streibel switched on a TV to an episode of Bob Ross' TV Show, The Joy of Painting.

"_I'm so glad you could join me today..._" said Bob Ross on the TV

Later, after class, Daniel was placing some stuff inside his locker, when the boys walked over to him.

"Hey Dude" said Stan

Daniel waved in response.

"Dude, we know you can talk, so just say something" said Cartman

Daniel closed his locker and tried to walk away, Cartman seemed pissed because he didn't respond.

"HEY, ANSWER ME YOU ASSHOLE" said Cartman

Daniel stopped in his tracks, reached inside his backpack and pulled out a small dictionary, which he proceeded to throw at Cartman with pinpoint accuracy, hitting him in the head, knocking Cartman down, Cartman just proceeded to cry (Since that's all he ever does). Stan and Kyle just smiled.

"I'm starting to like Daniel" said Stan

"Yeah, anyone who can do THIS to fatass is okay in my book" said Kyle

Stan noticed the name on Daniel's locker. It said '_Dovakhiin, Daniel_'.

At the end of school, Daniel started walking home until he heard Annie's voice and she walked with him, since he said he would walk her home. There wasn't a lot of talking though.

Daniel and Annie stopped next to Annie's house and Annie walked up to the front door and went in.

"Thanks, I guess I'll see you tomorrow" said Annie

Daniel smiled in response before Annie closed the door and Daniel walked off.

Daniel returned home to see his mother watching the news.

"Oh hi there sweetie, how was your first day at school?" asked his mother

Daniel went upstairs into his room and closed the door, after a second, he opened the door again.

"It was nice" said Daniel

* * *

**That ends the first chapter, I hope you enjoy it.**

**READ &amp; REVIEW**


	2. The Letter

Time to continue.

Disclaimer: I do not own South Park

* * *

Daniel was inside his room, today was Saturday so he got to stay home, he was currently playing the new Assassin's Creed Game on his PS4. His mother knocked on his bedroom door and opened it.

"Hey sweetie, your father and I are just going to the store, do you want anything?" asked his mother

"No thanks mom" said Daniel

"Alright, we'll be back shortly" said his mother

Daniel's mother went back downstairs, Daniel's father was waiting in the kitchen.

"Alright Frank, let's go" said Daniel's mother

"I'm coming Sarah" said Daniel's father

Daniel's parents went out while Daniel continued playing his game, when his attention turned to a certain envelope on his desk, the same one he found in his locker, he hadn't opened it yet. Daniel paused his game and went into his closet, grabbing his Role Playing garbs and taking the knife he used for his Backstab ability (Yes, he's a Thief). He took the letter in hand and used the knife as a letter opener before taking a piece of paper out of the envelope.

_Dear Daniel_

_I saw you in school today and couldn't help but notice that  
you seemed really cute, I also know that you're a nice guy._

_I know that you probably don't feel the same way, but I still  
want to let you know how I feel, hope you think about me._

_Your secret admirer._

Daniel was honestly shocked, he had a secret admirer. Admittedly, there was one girl at school he had his eyes on, but he doubted that this letter was from her. He decided to come back to it and went back to his Assassin's Creed game.

Later, Daniel went out for a bit, he went to the park, after a few minutes, he started hearing something, he followed the sound and saw Annie getting picked on by the 3 bullies from last time.

"What are you gonna do? Your little boyfriend isn't here to save you now" said the black haired bully with the blue hair band.

Daniel grabbed a small rock and threw it at one of the bullies.

"Ow, what was that?" asked the girl

The girl turned around and was Daniel.

"Oh no, it's him" said the girl

The 3 girls ran away, Annie walked up to Daniel.

"Thanks, I'm really getting sick of those girls" said Annie

Daniel didn't speak.

"Hey, is there anything that I can do in return?" asked Annie

Daniel reached into his back pocket and pulled out the letter from his 'secret admirer' and handed it to Annie.

"What's this? Oh, you want to know who sent this?" asked Annie

Daniel nodded in response.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do" said Annie

Daniel smiled in response and Annie walked off. Daniel reached into his pocket and pulled out his small red book, he opened it up and it was revealed that one thing in it was a drawing of Annie, and a pretty good one too. Daniel started drawing something else in the book before returning home.

Meanwhile, Annie took Daniel's letter to Wendy's house and knocked on the door, Wendy answered.

"Hey Annie, how are you?" asked Wendy

"Hi Wendy, I'm fine, hey, you know Daniel?" asked Annie

"You mean the new kid?" asked Wendy

"Yeah, well, he wanted to know who sent him this letter" said Annie, handing Wendy the letter

"Alright, I'll try to find out" said Wendy

"Thanks Wendy, I'll see you later" said Annie

"You too" said Wendy

Annie walked away and Wendy closed the door, Annie then looked a bit depressed.

Back at Daniel's house, his parents weren't home yet, he went up to his room and grabbed a comic book. Later he heard a knock at the door. Daniel went downstairs and opened the door to reveal Cartman with a bandage over his nose.

"What?" asked Daniel

"Oh, now you talk" said Cartman

"What's with the bandage?" asked Daniel

"This is because of you throwing that book at my face" said Cartman

"Yeah, sorry, I was aiming for your forehead" said Daniel

"FUCK YOU!" yelled Cartman

Cartman tried to punch Daniel but Daniel caught the punch and started twisting Cartman's wrist.

"Ow, fuck, shit, god this hurts!" said Cartman

Daniel finished by kicking Cartman in the gut.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT!" yelled Cartman before walking away

"We'll see" said Daniel in response

Daniel went back to his room and continued reading his comic.

==Meanwhile==

Annie sat in her bedroom, she seemed a little depressed about something, she reached inside her nightstand and pulled out a book and started writing in it.

==Later==

Daniel had just gotten changed into his Pyjamas and was getting ready for bed, before he got into bed, he placed a tazer gun under his pillow just incase, after what happened with the visitors, he wasn't taking any chances, and he remembered that they hated electricity. He got into bed when his mother opened the door.

"Goodnight Sweetie" said Sarah

Daniel's mother turned off the lights and closed the door. Daniel just drifted to sleep.

* * *

**I'm gonna end this chapter here. Hope you enjoyed.**

**READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
